steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire and Ice
"Fire and Ice" is the first episode of the first season of [[Supernova|''Supernova'']], and the first episode of the overall series. Synopsis Star Moonstone is far too loud, and her significant other has to go, and save her. Plot Two moons shine bright in the night sky. The dark void is lit and speckled with bright white stars. The night lights shine down onto the jungle floor. Rainbow serpents and colorful big cats slumber in the trees as the moons' rays seep through the dense vegetation. Throughout the jungle, colorful and vibrant birds fly around before the jungle begins to gain a more rocky terrain. In this perfect divide of ecosystems lies a large temple that looks like a cathedral with an enormous stain glass mural featuring three humanoid figures standing separately. Through the stain glass and old cathedral looking temple is a modern looking setting. A fireplace, rather fancy furniture. Coffee tables with curved legs and small carvings in them. Luxury white couches with designer pillows, a kitchen with a minibar, a microwave, and an electric stove with an oven beneath it. A large crystal chandelier hangs above the living room, lighting most of the house. A colored tile floor, and a large warp pad near the kitchen in a large indent in the wall. The warp pad is dim and behind the warp pad is a door. The door has eleven small, circular gems with various assorted colors. They are placed in the shape of a cross. The orange gem on the door glows and opens with a spiked split down the middle to reveal a gem in a long coat. The right tail of the coat has a sun imprinted on it. Star Sunstone: I swear to Dragon's Breath Opal, Star Moonstone can be such a pest sometimes! He walks out of the room and the door closes behind him. He sits down frustratedly on the couch, where two other gems were sitting politely. Star Lemon Quartz: Oh, 'hun. What did she do this time? Star Rose Quartz: Yeah, you can tell us! Star Rose Quartz is smoking a fuschia-colored cigarette. Star Sunstone sighs. SS: Moon is such a b-- SLQ: Hey now! You two are in LOOOVE~! She sings as she speaks. Her eyes sparkle as she looks dreamily into the distance. Star Sunstone sighs. SS: Yes, but-- SRQ: But what? Watch what you say, boy! She loves you. SS: And I love her too, but she can be so irresponsible. SRQ: Please explain. I'm dying to hear your complaints. She speaks sarcastically as she exhales smoke. SS: Well, first of all, no smoking indoors. SRQ: What? Bull. It doesn't even harm us gems, you know that! SS: Yes, but it still smells awful. Star Rose Quartz sighs and extinguishes her cigarette on her thigh, tossing away the pink cigarette. Star Sunstone smirks. SS: Anyways, she almost lost her gloves. And guess who had to go find them? SLQ + SRQ: You? SS: Exactly! It's so stupid! They were in her pockets! SRQ: Well, you've lost your gloves before. You know what happens when you don't have those on. Star Sunstone looks down at his hands. They're covered by dark gray gloves. He clenches his hands into fists and taps his foot nervously, looking back up at Star Rose Quartz and Star Lemon Quartz. SS: Yeah, I know. SLQ: Yeah, 'hun. Your heating abilities tend to go out of whack. SS: So do your abilities, too! Your little "touch of life" thing? Don't act like we don't know! Star Lemon Quartz rolls her eyes. SLQ: Yeah, 'hun. I know. Star Rose Quartz snorts in laughter. SRQ: Too bad you guys have bum powers. SS: At least we HAVE powers. Star Rose Quartz frowns, rolling her eyes. The temple door opens up in a bright glow, and a pale figure with a long jacket and poofy skirt skips out of the doorway happily, the temple door closing behind her. She grins and slows to a walk, pacing past Star Sunstone and grazing her gloved hand against his shoulder as she walks out of the temple doors, out into the jungle. SLQ: Where's Moon going? SS: It doesn't matter. Star Diopside went out there, too, it wouldn't surprise me if she went out lookin' for him. SRQ: Those two are just the best of friends. Star Sunstone looks behind his shoulder. SS: You think? SLQ: Yeah, 'hun! They always talk to each other. Star Sunstone looks back to the two of them, and continues to tap his foot nervously. Out in the dense jungle, the moons above the sky serve as the only light source. Well, excluding Star Moonstone's gem. Star Moonstone: Ohhhh, DIOPSIDE~! Where are you? She cheerily shouts, unaware of the wildlife she is disturbing. Star Diopside: I'm here! I was just sitting for a bit. Star Moonstone almost steps on his hand as she didn't notice his dark gray color scheme, and how well it blended in with the night area. S. Moon: Whoops! So sorry! Star Diopside stands and grins at her. SD: It's fine, it's fine! We should probably get inside. S. Moon: It's cool. D-W! I'll be inside in a bit. I just wanted to get some fresh air! Star Diopside smiles again, nods, and walks back into the temple. Star Moonstone smiles and slowly removes her gloves, exposing her pale hands. She runs her fingers across a nearby tree. S. Moon: It's so beautiful out here at night... She gasps, however, as her hand begins to form frost on the tree's bark. She quickly withdraws her hand as the frost slowly spreads. She backs up a bit and puts her gloves back on. S. Moon: Too bad I always ruin it... These damn powers! She shouts jokingly, before she is interrupted with a loud hissing sound. She gasps and turns around to see a brilliant rainbow-scaled serpent with vibrant purple eyes. It's three times her size and it flicks out its tongue to draw in the scents of the area. Star Moonstone screams at the top of her lungs at the serpent lunges at her. Star Sunstone turns around quickly at the shriek. SS: MOON! He quickly stands and summons his weapon, a chain whip. He removes his gloves hastily and bursts out the door, right as Star Diopside pokes his head out of his room. SD: Yo, what's happening? Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz quickly stand, summoning their weapons. Star Lemon Quartz summons her chainsaw, and Star Rose Quartz summons her throwing knives. The two of them quickly run outside as well as they witness Star Sunstone wrapping the searing hot chain around the snake's neck. The snakes hisses in pain as Star Moonstone is on the ground, unconscious. Sunstone looks to Star Rose and Star Lemon Quartz. SS: HELP, PLEASE. He shouts at Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz as they snap back into reality and run at the serpent. Star Rose Quartz throws her two knives accurately, stabbing the snake's eyes as it hisses madly again. Star Sunstone leaps away from the writhing snake as a burn in the shape of a chain is imprinted on the serpent's throat now. Star Lemon Quartz then quickly finishes the serpent off by slicing off its head with her chainsaw. She drops to the ground on her feet, panting. Star Rose Quartz grins victriously as Star Sunstone rushes over to the collapsed gem. He lifts Star Moonstone off of the ground and carries her back into the temple, careful to not burn her body with his bare hands. Once the four are back in the temple, Star Ruby, Star Sapphire, Star Garnet, and Star Diopside are all standing in the living room, looking at the four, concerned. Star Ruby: I heard screaming. Star Sapphire: What happened? Is Star Moonstone-- Star Ruby: --Okay? What was going on? SD: There was another Rainbow Serpent, I bet! They're the lightest sleepers on all of Barun! Star Garnet: Eh. Makes sense. Star Sunstone set Star Moonstone on the couch, quickly replacing his gloves. There are pale red hand marks on Star Moonstone's skin. He sighs. Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz both stare at Star Sunstone. SLQ: 'Hun...? SRQ: You got her back as fast as possible. You were bound to burn her. SS: I know... Star Moonstone eventually comes to after a while. Her eyes slowly flutter open, and her pupils dialate at the bright light of the chandelier. She gasps and sits up. S. Moon: WHA-- What happened? Where is the serpent?? SS: We slayed it. You're a bit scratched up... Are you alright? Star Sapphire... Please come here. Star Sapphire and Star Ruby both walk over. SS: I just need Sapph, Ruby... SR: I know. But we choose-- S. Sapph: --to never leave each other's side. We're like... Like-- SR: Twins? S. Sapph: Yes. Twins. Star Sapphire then walks over to Star Moonstone and kneels down. S. Sapph: Lie down, please... SM: Oh geez... Star Moonstone reluctantly lies back down and shifts her eyes nervously. Star Sapphire places her hands on Star Moonstone's bruises and scratches. The gem on the surface of her right hand glows, as the scratches and bruises as well as the burn on Star Moonstone disappears. Star Sapphire stands and quickly paces back over to Star Ruby. S. Sapph: She is fine now. S. Moon: I was ALREADY fine, lady! I can live forever! She laughs triumphantly, jumping to her feet before hugging Star Sunstone and grinning. He hugs her back quickly, whispering into her ear. SS: You're not allowed outside alone anymore. S. Moon: Okay. I love you. The two quickly kiss each other. SS: I love you, too. The two then quickly look at the rest of the Supern*va clan. They're all staring awkwardly at the two. SS: What are you gems looking at? S. Moon: Uh... GET BACK TO WORK...? SS: Why did you ASK them to? Star Sunstone laughs, looking at her. S. Moon: Oh, oh. GET BACK TO WORK! SS: There you go. THAT'S what I call a commander. He grins at Star Moonstone as the other gems jump back to duty. Next Episode >> Features Characters * Star Moonstone * Star Sunstone * Star Diopside * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire Locations * Jungle * Barun * The Temple * Star Sunstone's room